mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Nakano
Fred is a tiny girl, pixie-like, but she doesn't let her size stop her from doing anything she feels is right. Fred has often had trouble keeping silent, even when silence would save her trouble or pain. Fred's mother was a redhead and Fred inherited her mothers fiery spirit and temper. Leading by example of his quiet, steady nature, her father has tried to teach Fred how to be more balanced and tranquil . Her neighbourhood had two bullies and by the time Fred was 12, she had dealt with both of them. She often feels like she was born to be a defender of the weak or helpless. Fred's father encouraged his daughter to read and to develop her own thoughts. In fact one of her favourite childhood memories is spending hours with her father in his library reading together and discussing all manner of subjects. Fred's father encouraged his daughter to be independent and had high expectations for his only child. She often helped her dad in his veterinarian clinic and had an almost magical ability to calm the animals there. When Fred was 11 a representative from Hogwarts appeared at their door.Fred's father was resigned as he had hoped that his daughter wouldn't have inherited his magical abilities. His hope was that she'd take after her mothers non magical side. He had noticed over the years small oddities about his daughter and had tried to convince himself that these things were just random flukes. When Hogwarts came knocking he realised that he could no longer pretend that Fred wasn't exhibiting magical traits and he decided that it would be best for her to learn how to harness her magic in a productive, positive manner. He agreed to send her to Hogwarts as he did not want his daughter attending the school in Japan where she might meet with prejudice against her half blood status. Seiji sat down with his daughter and told her the story of his life and the existence of real magic. He told her that his family had disowned him when he married her mother and that they were horrified when they discovered that Fred had been born. Fred a longtime champion of the oppressed was insulted by her fathers family's prejudices and vowed to show that a half blood like her was just as good as a pure blood and should be honoured and respected. Fred was excited to learn that magic was real and that she wasn't crazy. She looked forward to attending Hogwarts and meeting other young wizards. She planned to become the greatest wizard the Nakano family had ever produced. Around the same time as she discovered her magical family history, her cousin Thomasin was also learning about magic. Fred and Thomasin were first cousins through their mothers and had grown up in the same town. The girls were very close and Fred was over the moon with joy that her best friend turned out to be a wizard as well and would be learning about this incredible other world alongside herself.